Dathomir/Legends
|Sektor=Quelii-Sektor |System=Dathomir-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=O-6 |Sonnen=1 |Monde=4: *Unbekannt *Unbekannt *Unbekannt *Koratas |Klasse=Terrestrisch''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' |Landschaft=*Wälder *Wüsten *Savannen *Ozeane *Gebirge *Schluchten *Dschungel |Atmosphäre=Typ I |Klima=Gemäßigt bis feucht |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Bäume des Drohenden VerderbensDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag *Fluss der SteineEntführung nach Dathomir *Jedi-Akademie *Land der Nördlichen Seen *Markt von DathomirDarth Plagueis *Monargs Reparaturarbeiten *Rotkiemenpass *Rotkiemensee *Sith-Akademie *SternentempelInfinity's End – Das dunkle Portal *Imperiales Gefängnis *Singende Berge |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=90% vom Standard |Durchmesser=10.460 Kilometer |Tageslänge=24 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=491 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner=*Kwa |Flora=*BüschelfruchtDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag *Hwotha-Traube *Wachsbusch |Fauna=*Arterienwurm *BlaukoralleDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag *Dathomiri-EchseDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag *FunkenfliegeDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag *HöhlenspinneWächter der Macht – Zorn *Kodashiviper *Kolef-EchseDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag *Kwi *Rancor *Rotkiemenfisch *Scherenfaust *Voritor *Whuffa |Einwanderer=*Menschen *Chazrach *Yuuzhan Vong |Einwohnerzahl=5200 |Sprache=*Basic *Paekisch |Städte= |Besitzer=*Han Solo *Augwynne Djo |Regierung=Stämme |Importe= |Exporte= |Zugehörigkeit=*Paekisches Imperium *Dathomirhexen *Nachtschwestern *Galaktisches Imperium *Neue Republik *Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} Dathomir ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis und liegt im Quelii-Sektor. Dathomir ist die Heimat einer Vielzahl von Spezies und einer Gruppe von Machtnutzern, den Dathomirhexen, Nachfahren einer verbannten Jedi. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende hat der Planet eine ereignisreiche und wechselvolle Geschichte erfahren, die sich von den Tagen des Paekischen Imperiums bis in die Zeit der Galaktischen Allianz erstreckt. Beschreibung Stellare Lage und Eigenschaften Dathomir ist der vierte Planet des Dathomir-Systems, das den gleichnamigen Stern umrundet, und besitzt vier Monde und im Gegensatz zum Drackmar-System nur eine Sonne. Die beiden ersten Nachbarn innerhalb des Systems sind der Gasriese Babygnon und die Dschungelwelt Laseel; weiter im Systeminneren liegen die beiden Welten Arro und Euton. Dringt man weiter ins Äußere des Systems vor, stößt man auf drei weitere Gasriesen, die Barmasel, Stindaron und Arodoni genannt werden und über eine Vielzahl von Monden verfügen. Schließlich, weit außerhalb des Systems, kommen Chirgay, ein Eisplanet, und Chav. Dathomir ist eine Welt des Äußeren Randes im eher isolierten Quelii-Sektor und liegt in der Nachbarschaft von Bandomeer, Taris, Vinsoth und Agamar sowie auf der Hydianischen Handelsstraße. Der kleine Planet verfügt über drei vielfältige Kontinente, deren Landschaft von Dschungel bis zur Wüste bedeckt reicht, doch sind fast 90% der Oberfläche noch unerforscht. Die Bevölkerung des Planeten lebt in einer unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft, was die Unerforschtheit der großen Gebiete erklärt. Machtnutzer merken Dathomir jedoch eine große Lebendigkeit und Vielfalt an Leben an, er galt sogar als einer der lebendigsten Planeten im Äußeren Rand. Nach einer Einschätzung von Han Solo lag sein Wert bei 1,6 Milliarden Credits, ohne die Gebäude und die Infrastruktur, und in den Bergen nahe der Festung des Singenden Berges fanden sich auch Gold und Edelsteine. Vom Orbit aus wirkte er wie ein „Topas“. Fauna miniatur|left|Die Rancormutter [[Tosh.]] Die Dathomirischen Rancor, die Vermutungen des Geheimdienstes zufolge zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte Dathomirs von einem Schiff dorthin gebracht wurden, gedeihen hier prächtig, und nachdem sie anfangs eine Bedrohung für die dathomirischen Gefangenen darstellten, wurden sie trotz alledem zu wichtigen Verbündeten der Machthexen. Nachtschwestern versagten sie die Gefolgschaft, auch wenn nicht klar ist, warum der Rancor Knuddel seiner Meisterin, der Nachtschwester Silri, folgte und diente. Da die Menschen nun unter dem Schutz der Hexen lebten, mussten die Rancor sich andere Nahrungsquellen suchen. Weiterhin starben die wild lebenden Rancor, die sich nicht mit den Hexen zusammen schlossen, aus oder wurden vertrieben. Nun entwickelten die Rancors sich in einzelnen Herden, denen immer eine Herdenmutter vorstand. Dies war in etwa vergleichbar mit den Clans und die Hexen förderten die Intelligenz der Bestien, so lehrten sie sie das Benutzen von Speeren als auch das Lesen und Schreiben. Die Herdenmutter Tosh konnte sogar eine Aufzeichnung für das Große Holocron von Tionne Solusar machen. Einer Einschätzung von Ephri Norz vom New Republic Survey Corps waren die dathomiri Rancor sogar eine „Mutation“ und nicht mit den Rancors anderer Planeten gleichzusetzen. Genauso wichtig wie die Rancors sind für die Dathomiri die Whuffa, eine einheimische Wurmart, die im Gegensatz zu anderen Würmern nicht asexuell ist, was die Bevölkerung Dathomirs geschickt einsetzt, indem sie in Whuffa-Löchern eine Flüssigkeit einführen, die genauso riecht wie eine solche, die von paarungsbereiten Weibchen abgesondert wird. Erreicht das Männchen die Oberfläche, wird es hinausgezogen und seine Haut dient als Material für Rancor-Sättel. Die Würmer, die sich von Mineralien innerhalb der Kruste Dathomirs ernähren, können eine Länge von 250 Metern erreichen und die Gefangennahme eines solchen Geschöpfs verursacht zumindest beim Clan des Singenden Berges große Begeisterung, da das hieraus gewonnene Fleisch den gesamtem Clan für zwei Wochen ernähren kann. Das so genannte „Blaue Wüstenvolk“ ist eine große Gruppe von Kwi, die in jeder Nacht durch die Große Wüste wandert und dabei eine Strecke von achtzig Kilometern zurücklegt, um dann in den Bergen und dem nahen Grasland bis zum Morgen zu äsen. Danach begeben die Tiere sich zurück in die Wüste, in der sie es lange ohne Wasser aushalten, weil sie dies in ihrem Körper speichern können. Wenn sich das Volk den Bergen nähert, sind die Erschütterungen auf dem Boden mit einem Erdbeben vergleichbar. Neben ihren blauen verfügen sie über lavendelfarbene Schuppen am Kopf. Xenobiologen der Republik halten das Volk für eine empfindungsfähige Spezies, wobei Luke Skywalker sie für klug, aber nicht intelligenter als die „meisten anderen Tiere“ hielt. Unter den Dathomiri galt es als große Ehre, auf ihnen zu reiten. Leben auf Dathomir Sehenswürdigkeiten miniatur|160px|Dathomirs Oberfläche Das zwei mal ein Kilometer umspannende Wrack des Chu'unthors zählt zu den größten Sehenswürdigkeiten Dathomirs und befindet sich am Rande der Großen Wüste. Innerhalb des Schiffes gab es Bibliotheken, Meditationsräume und Kampfarenen, die während der Jahre im All genutzt wurden. Die Hexe Teneniel Djo machte es sich in den Jahren ihres Exils zur Aufgabe, die Hülle zu durchdringen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang, weshalb sie es vorzog, sich immer in der Nähe des Wracks aufzuhalten. Zeitweilig war es auch unter Kontrolle eines Nachtschwestern-Clans. Das Imperiale Gefängnis auf Dathomir ist eines der wenigen, moderneren Gebäude auf dem Planeten. Im typisch imperialen Stil erbaut, ist es monoton und spitzeckig gebaut und das Hauptgebäude wird von einem Zaun und Waffentürmen beschützt. In den oberen Stockwerken befinden sich Büros und Küchen, während weiter unten Hangars und die Zellen untergebracht sind. Recht und Regierung Auf Dathomir herrscht ein strenges Matriarchat. Männer haben in der Gesellschaft der Dathomiri keinen hohen Wert. Sie werden als Sklaven behandelt, nachdem sie von einer Hexe gefangen genommen wurden. Die Schwestern der Hexe mussten bezeugen, dass er „fair“ gefangen genommen worden war, und nun diente dieser Mann der Hexe als Gefährte, der ihre Töchter zur Welt brachte. Trotzdem kann ein Mann sich seine Freiheit verdienen, wenn er einer Hexe das Leben rettet, aber es ist durchaus möglich, ihn auch an eine reiche Hexe zu verkaufen, und bei einem hübschen Mann ließ sich sogar einiges an Geld verdienen. Der Kampf um die einzelnen Männer stellte sogar eine Art friedlicher Wettstreit zwischen den Clans dar, wobei jedoch auch bei Streitigkeiten um einen von ihnen bis zum Tod gekämpft werden konnte. Jede Frau im Rat der Schwestern besaß einen eigenen Sklaven. Isolder äußerte sich einmal dazu, dass es „interessant“ sei, Männer wie Sklaven und Rancors wie Freunde zu behandeln. Seiner Meinung nach war die Kultur der Hexen, und damit auch das Gesetz, barbarisch. miniatur|160px|Eine Dathomirhexe auf einem Rancor.Die große Clanmutter, Allya, hatte in ihrem Buch des Gesetzes viele Zaubersprüche aber auch Regeln für ihre Töchter aufgeschrieben. Brach eine von ihnen diese Regeln, wurde sie in die Wälder verbannt, um dort über ihre Schandtaten nachzudenken, und von wo aus sie nach drei Jahren einen Antrag auf Rückkehr stellen konnte. Einige dieser Verbannten schlossen sich schließlich zusammen und nannten sich Nachtschwestern. Die Hexen, die sich den Nachtschwestern angeschlossen und sich wieder von ihnen losgesagt hatten, wurden als Verlorene bezeichnet. Das letzte Wort bei dieser Angelegenheit hatte zwar die Clanmutter, doch richtete sie sich häufig auch nach den Meinungen ihrer Schwestern. Teneniel Djo hingegen hatte, nachdem sie im Zorn beinahe zwei Schwestern getötet hatte, in ihrem Exil die Möglichkeit, den Clan für eine Woche immer wieder zu besuchen. Auch bei der Entscheidung, in einen Krieg zu ziehen, hat der Rat der Schwestern auch ein Mitspracherecht. Die Gastfreundschaft wurde auf Dathomir ebenfalls geschätzt, so konnten selbst Nachtschwestern bei einem Clan zu Gast sein, aber diese Gastfreundschaft hatte auch Grenzen. Han Solo und seinen Begleitern wurde, als Sturmtruppen die „Grenzen“ verletzten, Schutz geboten; trotzdem gab es auf Dathomir so gut wie keine Grenzstreitigkeiten. Jeder Clan von Dathomir hatte eine Clanmutter, die den Clan anführt und deren Nachfolge immer von der ältesten Tochter bestritten wurde. Die Clans regierten sich selbst, es gab keine höhere Instanz, die dies übernahm, und die Neue Republik sah sie sogar immer als „lokale Regierungen“. Es gab insgesamt neun Clans, zu denen der Clan des Singenden Berges, der Clan der Herabregnenden Blätter, der Clan der Blaukorallentaucherinnen, der Clan des Tobenden Flusses, der Clan der Rotlehmtöpferinnen, Clan der Zerbrochenen Säulen, Clan der Scherenfäuste, Clan der Strahlenden Sonne und der Clan der Roten Berge zählten, und die nach geografischen Besonderheiten oder ihren Aufgaben beziehungsweise Berufen benannt waren. Geschichte Kalter Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges hatten Forscher auf Dathomir ein unbekanntes Versteck entdeckt, vor welchem ein mutierter Rancor einen Haufen „Trophäen" bewachte. Es befanden sich wertvolle Dinge darunter. Allyas Töchter thumb|left|Die [[Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit]] Während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges fand auf Dathomir eine Schlacht zwischen den Sith und der Galaktischen Republik statt. Tausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin baute die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit unter dem Sith-Lord Kaan auf Dathomir eine Sith-Akademie, in der neue Sith-Lords für den Kriegsdienst rekrutiert wurden. Ähnliche Akademien gab es auf Iridonia und Korriban. Als sich die Jedi unter Lord Hoth in der Armee des Lichtssammelten, rief Lord Kaan die Adepten aus der Akademie von Dathomir zu seiner neu aufgestellten Armee, um gegen Hoth und seine Verbündeten in den Krieg zu ziehen. Inwieweit diese Akademie jedoch mit den machtsensitiven Bewohnern der späteren Jahre zusammenhängt, ist nicht bekannt und liegt ausschließlich im Bereich der Spekulation. Vierhundert Jahre später wurde die Jedi Allya nach Dathomir verbannt, das zu jenem Zeitpunkt ein Gefängnis war, dessen Gefangene den örtlichen Rancors hilflos ausgesetzt waren. Sie war zu wichtig, um sie zum Tode zu verurteilen. Allya sammelte einige Gefangene um sich, die von nun an ihren Schutz genossen und zu ihren Sklaven wurden. Viele ihrer Sklaven wurden nun zu ihren Ehemännern, wobei sie ihnen immer die Wahl ließ, ob sie mit ihr zusammen sein wollten oder nicht. Diejenigen, die Töchter hervorbrachten, genossen zahlreiche Privilegien, während die Väter von Söhnen an die Rancors verfüttert wurden. Während die Jedi all ihre Töchter persönlich in der hellen Seite der Macht ausbildete, wurden ihre Söhne nun auch zu Sklaven wie ihre Väter; vor ihrem Tod schrieb sie dann das Buch des Gesetzes, in dem sie all ihre „Zaubersprüche“ aufschrieb und ihre Töchter davor warnte, dass sie nie dem Bösen nachgeben sollten. Nach ihrem Tod kam es zu kurzzeitigen Kämpfen zwischen ihren Töchtern, doch schließlich nahm jede von ihnen ihre Familien und gründete die einzelnen Hexenclans, die jedoch alle eine Version vom Buch des Gesetzes besaßen. Trotzdem kam es unter den Hexen nie zu größeren Streits um Gebiete und sie lernten, ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten friedlich zu lösen. Einige von ihnen konnten trotz der eher isolierten Lage des Planeten ihre Heimat verlassen und verdingten sich in der Galaxis als Leibwächter. Im Jahr 340 VSY stürzte die Chu'unthor auf der Hexenwelt ab, und löste damit den ersten Kontakt zwischen den Hexen und Machtbenutzern anderer Planeten aus. Dies löste einen Schock unter den Hexen aus, weshalb sich alle Clans zusammen taten und die Besucher bekämpften. Der Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant entsandte deshalb die Meister Yoda, Gra'aton und Vulatan mit einigen Akolythen nach Dathomir. Vierzehn der Akolythen starben im Kampf gegen die Hexen, aber schließlich legten beide Parteien ihren Disput bei. Die Chu'unthor verblieb nach einem Gespräch zwischen den beiden Parteien auf Dathomir, zusammen mit einigen wichtigen Aufzeichnungen, die Yoda der Hexe Rell anvertraute. Er gab ihnen jedoch keine Möglichkeiten, sie zu lesen, da dies seines Erachtens zu gefährlich war. Der Name Jedi erhielt im dathomiri Dialekt schließlich als Jai Einzug und wurde mit „Hexer von den Sternen“ gleichgesetzt. Knapp dreihundert Jahre später reiste Quinlan Vos nach Dathomir, um Ermittlungen bezüglich des Tors der Unendlichkeit anzustellen. Er stellte fest, dass es vor Urzeiten von den Kwa, deren Nachfahren nun degeneriert als Kwi weiterleben, erbaut worden war. Rechtzeitig konnte er die Hexen davon abhalten, mittels des Tores Coruscant zu zerstören. miniaturNachdem Asajj Ventress verraten wurde, kehrte sie zu Mutter Talzin zurück. Dooku war das nach dem gescheiterten Attentat auf ihn ein Dorn im Auge und er befahl Grievous die Nachtschwestern zu vernichten. Bei einem hitzigen Kampf wurden tatsächlich alle Nachtschwestern außer Talzin und Ventress sowie Daka und die Armee der Toten vernichtet, allerdings wurden die Separatisten letztendlich von dem Planeten vertrieben, da Talzin Dooku mit ihrer Magie so lange folterte bis er den sofortigen Rückzug der KUS anordnete. Zeiten des Schreckens miniatur|left|Die Nachtschwestern. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt floh die Hexe Gethzerion, die mächtigste Tochter der Führerin des Clan des Singenden Berges, Augwynne Djo, vor ihrem Clan, da sie mit ihrer Hexenschwester Baritha ein Attentat auf ihre Mutter durchführte, das ihrer jüngeren Schwester Kara'Teel das Leben kostete. Sie und Baritha flohen in Dathomirs Wälder und stießen bald darauf auf drei Hexen, die sie angriffen. Zwei der Angreifer starben bei der Konfrontation, die andere schloss sich Gethzerion und Baritha aus Angst um ihr Leben an. Dies überzeugte Gethzerion von der Idee, einen neuen Clan zu gründen, der es mit dem des Singenden Berges aufnehmen konnte. Die Nachtschwestern entstanden. Einige Hexen, wie zum Beispiel die mächtige Ocheron, wollten die Zauber der Nachtschwestern gegen sie einsetzen, doch dies bewirkte das Gegenteil und sie zählten schon bald darauf auch zu den Mitgliedern des neuen Clans. Auch Barukka, die ihre Schwester Gethzerion mit Liebe zurückgewinnen wollte, schloss sich dem Clan an, sodass es sich schließlich im Jahr 8 NSY um knapp über hundert Nachtschwestern handelten, die das imperiale Gefängnis, das im Jahr 0 NSYgebaut wurde, schnell übernehmen und die dortigen Imperialen versklaven konnten. Als Imperator Palpatine von der Existenz der Nachtschwestern erfuhr, befahl er, dass das Gefängnis zerstört werden solle, damit die Hexen ihren Heimatplaneten nicht verlassen konnten. Da der Kommandant, ein Mann namens Zsinj, schnell und gut reagierte, beförderte Palpatine ihn zum Admiral und gab ihm das Kommando über den Supersternzerstörer Eisenfaust. Auf Geheiß des Imperators sollten, obwohl das Gefängnis und jedes dortige Shuttle zerstört waren, zwei Sternzerstörer immer in Dathomirs Nähe patrouillieren, damit das Exil der Nachtschwestern nicht aufgehoben wurde. Zu dieser Zeit gelang es Tyber Zann und Urai Fen, den Anführern einer großen Verbrecherorganisation, nach Dathomir zu gelangen, da sie hier nach mächtigen Anwendern der Macht suchten, die ihnen den Zweck eines Sith-Artefaktes erläutern konnten. Bei ihrer Ankunft schlugen sie sich zum Singender-Berg-Gefängnis durch, wo sie einige Hexen befreiten, die ihnen von Silri, der mächtigsten Nachtschwester, berichteten. Die beiden Verbrecher sicherten sich die Unterstützung der Hexen und machten sich auf, um Silri aus dem Tobender-Fluss-Gefängniszu befreien. Nachdem dies gelungen war und sich Silri mit ihren Schwestern auf Zanns Seite stellte, tötete sie den Gouverneur und verließ mit den beiden Verbrechern ihre Heimatwelt. Da der Herrscher über die Galaxis jedoch im Jahr 4 NSY bei Endor starb, übernahm Zsinj, mittlerweile unabhängiger Kriegsherr des Imperiums, den Quelii-Sektor von den Drackmanern, von denen Omogg ihre Besitzansprüche über Dathomir immer noch behielt. Auf Koratas, dem vierten Mond des Planeten, der mittlerweile Teil von Zsinjs Reich war, wurde einige Zeit darauf Neutronium, Lommite und Zersium gefunden, allesamt Materialien, die beim Bau imperialer Schlachtschiffe eingesetzt wurden, weshalb der Kriegsherr all seine Schiffsbauaktivitäten zu den Werften von Dathomir verlegte. Hier erhielt es den Namen „Rancor Basis“. Mindestens achtzig imperiale Läufer und etwa sechshundert Sturmtruppen waren auf Dathomir stationiert. Befreiung von Dathomir miniatur|Die [[Schlacht von Dathomir (8 NSY)|Schlacht von Dathomir]] Vier Jahre nach Palpatines Tod und der Übernahme Dathomirs durch Zsinj, gewann Han Solo den Planeten von der Drackmanerin Omogg in einem Sabacc-Spiel und entführte seine Verlobte Leia Organa nach Dathomir, da er befürchtete, sie an Isolder, dem Prinzen des Hapes-Konsortiums zu verlieren. Da Zsinj eine große Flotte bei seiner „Rancor Basis“ stationiert hatte, wurde der Millennium Falke abgeschossen und stürzte auf Dathomir ab. Isolder und Luke Skywalker, ein Jedi, der gleichzeitig auf der Suche nach dem Chu'unthor war, folgten dem Frachter mit dem Schlachtdrachen Kriegslied, wobei sie sich allerdings der imperialen Übermacht im System geschlagen gaben und alleine auf Dathomir landeten. Während Han und Leia schnell ihren Weg zu den Dathomirhexen beim Singenden Berg fanden, begegneten Luke und Isolder zuerst Teneniel Djo, eine verbannte Hexe, die sie, nachdem Luke die gefürchtete Nachtschwester Ocheron besiegte, zu ihren Schwestern vom Clan des Singenden Berges brachte. Obwohl sich die Dathomirhexen unter Augwynne Djo der Bedrohung durch die Nachtschwestern durchaus bewusst waren, boten sie Han Solo und seinen Getreuen ihren Schutz und konnten ihm sogar mit einer List die Besitzurkunde von Dathomir abkaufen. Die Gruppe der Besucher und Teneniel Djo reiste daraufhin ins imperiale Gefängnis, um Ersatzteile für den Millennium Falken zu beschaffen, damit sie den Planeten verlassen konnten. In der Schlacht von Dathomir, die bald darauf entbrannte, konnten die Hexen vom Singenden Berg mit der Unterstützung der Besucher die Nachtschwestern unter Gethzerion besiegen und den Orbitalen Tarnmantel, der von Zsinj installiert wurde, um alles Sonnenlicht von Dathomir abzuhalten, vernichten. Beim Raumgefecht gelang es Han Solo die Brücke vom imperialen Flaggschiff, dem Supersternzerstörer Eisenfaust, zu zerstören und den Kriegsherren damit zu töten. Die kurz davor angekommene hapanische Flotte konnte unter den imperialen Streitkräften aufräumen, sodass das „Ende Dathomir“, wie Mutter Rell es erklärte, kam und ein „neues“ geboren werden konnte. Die Hapaner übernahmen alle funktionsfähigen Sternzerstörer und zerstörten die imperialen Raumwerften. In der Neuen Republik Kurz darauf feierte man auf Dathomir eine Siegesfeier, bei der die Besitzurkunde an Augwynne Djo überreicht wurde und zu der Ta'a Chume, hapanische Königinmutter, mit der Olanji-Flotte anreiste. Hier wurde die Verlobung von Han und Leia als auch die von Isolder und Teneniel verkündet, welche ihre Heimat verließ, um in den dreiundsechzig Welten des Konsortiums über die Hapaner zu herrschen. Mit der Mitgliedschaft in der Neuen Republik wurde Dathomir für Flüchtlinge vom zerstörten Planeten Alderaan geöffnet. Außerdem wurde schließlich im Jahr 11 NSY Kirana Ti nach Yavin IV ins Jedi-Praxeum entsandt, drei Jahre nach Mutter Rells Tod. Die junge Hexe wollte in den Wegen der Jedi über die Macht lernen und wurde schließlich zu einer Jedi-Meisterin. Aber auch die Hexe Tenel Ka Djo, die Tochter von Teneniel und Isolder, besuchte das Jedi-Praxeum zur selben Zeit, als sich ein neuer Nachtschwestern-Clan auf Dathomir bildete, der sich mit dem Zweiten Imperium verbündete. Da das Imperium, das von Brakiss und der Nachtschwester Tamith Kai angeführt wurde, einige Schüler aus dem Praxeum entführt hatte, reisten Luke und Tenel Ka nach Dathomir, wo sie ihr Anliegen dem Rat der Schwestern vor brachten. Am Abend erhielt der Clan des Singenden Berges schließlich Besuch von der Nachtschwester Vonda Ra und ihrem Schüler Vilas, die den Hexen des Clans das Angebot machten, sich den neuen Nachtschwestern im Great Canyon anzuschließen. Luke und seine Schülerin Tenel Ka reisten daraufhin zum Canyon und konnten, indem sie über die Hexen zur Schattenakademie des Imperiums gelangten, ihre Freunde befreien. miniatur|left|Tenel Ka vereinte in sich die Lehren Dathomirs und die von Hapes. Im Jahr 25 NSY machten am hapanischen Königshof Gerüchte die Runde, dass Teneniel Djo nach Dathomir zurückkehren wolle, was jedoch schließlich nicht der Fall wurde. Allerdings waren bereits Späher der Republik bei Dathomir und den Trianii-Kolonien stationiert, um sich über die den Feldzug der Yuuzhan Vong zu informieren. Ein Jahr später geriet Dathomir schließlich ins Ziel der Yuuzhan Vong. Nach der Eroberung des Planeten, die aufgrund der fehlenden planetaren Verteidigung erfolgreich ausging, ergaben sich die Dathomirhexen jedoch nicht und kämpften noch monatelang weiter. Allerdings kritisierte die Nachtschwester Lomi Plo, dass Luke Skywalker seinerzeit keine Jedi-Ritter zur Verteidigung Dathomirs entsendet hatte. Mit Tenel Ka Djo konnte Dathomir jedoch bald darauf einen Einfluss auf die hapanische Thronfolge ausüben, als die junge Jedi und Dathomirhexe neue Königinmutter des Konsortiums wurde. Nach Ende des Krieges und der Kapitulation von Nas Choka, dem Kriegsmeister der Yuuzhan Vong, reisten Kirana Ti, Streen und Damaya nach Dathomir, um dort eine Jedi-Akademie für die machtsensitiven Hexen aufzubauen. Irgendwann zwischen den Jahren 29 NSY und 35 NSY erhielten sie zudem Besuch von Jacen Solo, der neue Wege der Macht von den Hexen erlernen wollte. Tenel Ka stattete dem Planeten zudem immer wieder Besuche ab, wobei sie hier jedoch auch eine ganze Leibwächterbrigade mitnehmen musste. Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges im Jahr 40 NSY kämpfte Sanola Ti auf Seiten der Jedi im Krieg gegen Darth Caedus und die Konföderation. Hinter den Kulissen *Dathomir wurde das erste Mal von Dave Wolverton in Entführung nach Dathomir vorgestellt, fand danach in der Young-Jedi-Knights-Reihe weitere Verwendung und wurde auch in den Büchern der Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter erwähnt. Auch Computerspiele wie Empire at War oder Star Wars: Galaxies gaben Dathomir durchaus eine bedeutende Rolle und viel von der Hintergrundgeschichte des Planeten wurde in Quellenbüchern des Star-Wars-Rollenspiels preisgegeben. Inkonsistenzen miniatur|Eine andere Ansicht des Planeten. *Im Cracken's Threat Dossier heißt es, dass ein Jahr auf Dathomir 491 lokale Tage dauert, in einem anderen Referenzwerk, Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, ist jedoch von 491 Standardtagen die Rede. Beide Angaben sind richtig, da ein Tag auf Dathomir 24 Stunden dauert und von daher der Stundenanzahl des Standardtages gleicht. *Im Spiel Star Wars: Rebellion wurde zudem der Fehler gemacht, den Planeten in den „Quelli Sektor“ zu setzen, wobei es sich hierbei um den Quelii-Sektor handelt. *Laut des Dossiers wurden Leia und Han auf dem Planeten Dathomir von Augwynne Djo getraut. Dies steht jedoch im direkten Widerspruch zu anderen Quellen, die alle von einer Hochzeit auf Coruscant sprechen. *In Empire at War – Forces of Corruption gibt es einige weitere Inkonsistenzen. So reiten hier die Nachtschwestern auf Rancors, und es gibt nicht nur ein, sondern mehrere imperiale Gefängnisse, deren Namen mit denen der Clans identisch sind. Außerdem werden hier Ereignisse anders dargestellt, so war ein Großteil der Nachtschwestern in die besagten Gefängnisse eingesperrt. In Entführung nach Dathomir wurde jedoch erklärt, dass die imperialen Soldaten von den Dathomiri als Sklaven gehalten wurden. Zudem hat es den Anschein, dass es sich bei den Hexen vom Clan des Singenden Berges um Schwestern der Nacht handelte, dabei ist es hier ebenfalls genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Quellen * *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Kampf um die Neue Republik'' – Alles unter einem Hutt *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des dunklen Lords *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Akademie der Verdammten *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Wächter der Macht'' – Zorn * *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Infinity's End – Das dunkle Portal'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise cs:Dathomir en:Dathomir es:Dathomir fi:Dathomir hu:Dathomir it:Dathomir ja:ダソミア nl:Dathomir no:Dathomir pl:Dathomira pt:Dathomir ru:Датомир Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Dathomir-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Quelii-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten mit größeren Raumwerften Kategorie:Legends